Cloud of Strange
by TenkaiGamer
Summary: Sean just moved to town and already has made several friends. But the school he's in was not what he thought it would be. The only one who keeps quiet is Mark. Septiplier


Sean looked for a seat on the bus. He was nervous for his new middle school. The bus was loud enough as it is which wasn't helping his anxiety. He rushed to an empty seat in the back. He looked through his music before listening to Applause. The bus stopped suddenly and a few kids got on. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Sean looked up.

"Hi, can I sit here?" It was a boy who seemed older. He had brown hair and strangely maroon eyes that one eye was covered by his bangs. Green and black headphones were around his neck. He was one strange kid.

"Uh, sure." Sean scooted over so he could sit. Sean looked at the others that got on. One caught his eye. He had glasses and dark brown hair and he was sitting next to a guy with curly-ish hair and mostly in black.

"Hey Mark? Switch me. I need to talk to Adam about something." The male next to Sean spoke up. As the bus moved they switched. Sean took note that the one that interested him was named Mark.

"Hey, I'm Mark. You must be new." Mark spoke up as he turned his head to Sean. He nodded.

"I'm Sean. And yeah, I am new here. So who are those two?" Sean asked curiously. Mark looked at who he was talking to and turned back.

"Oh, the one with the emo look is Tyler Ellis. Or just Ty for short. And the other is Adam, or Sky, Ty just calls him Adam." Mark explained. The rest of the ride was quiet until they got to school. Sean got off and was about to head inside until someone shouted his name.

"Wait up!" Mark was walking with the other two which were Ty and Adam. "So this is Mark's new friend? I'm Adam, just call me Sky." Adam introduced himself. I looked over at Ty who was listening to music. Mark and Adam both flicked his headphones. He quickly took them off.

"What the hell you two?" He glared at both of them before realizing Sean was there. "Oh hey, sorry. I'm Ty. Sorry about not noticing you." Ty gave a small wave.

"I'm Sean! It's cool to meet you both." Sean smiled at all of three of them. Ty had walked out the other direction towards the band room to drop off his stuff off. Sean showed Adam and Mark his schedule.

"Man neither of us two have the first or second class together. You have those with Ty only. You have homeroom with all three of us. 4th class is with Adam, 5th and sixth class is with me and Ty, and your 7th class is with just me. That's pretty good for classes. So I will see you in homeroom." Mark winked before walking off. Adam waved and went to his class also, leaving Sean to find his classroom.

He took his seat and soon enough he saw Ty walk into the math room and sat behind Sean, which seemed to be his regular seat. Sean tapped on Ty's desk. Ty jumped up in surprise.

"Oh, hey. Um, Sean right?" Sean nodded.

"I wanted to ask you about Mark. Is there anything I should know about him?" Sean asked nervously. Ty nodded and took a moment before answering.

"Well he gets in trouble a lot and pretty loud. I also know he's bisexual if that's what you're looking for." Ty listed out.

"O-Oh." Sean was taken back from the list.

"Other than that, I don't know much. Ask Adam about him. I kind of just hang out with Adam half of the time." Ty shrugged. Sean raised his eyebrow.

"Is Adam like, your only friend here?" Sean asked. Ty nodded as he pulled out a sketchbook.

"I'll warn you, a lot of bad things happen at this school. Last time there was a shooting and 50 students our age were killed." Ty warned. Sean's eyes widened.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Sean stuttered,obviously nervous.

"Who started the shooting? What happened to them?" Ty looked up, having an empty look in his eye.

"A teacher did. He showed up to school drunk and started shooting us. He died by a student shooting him in the heart. Mark and I saw the whole thing along with Adam." Sean sunk down, scared to ask his next question.

"Who was the student…?" The next answer shocked Sean and sent fear through his veins.

"Me."


End file.
